Wind turbines and other structures can be subject to lightning strikes, which have the potential to damage electronic and other components of the structures. For reasons relating to maintenance, insurance, and other considerations, it may be useful to understand the severity of a lightning strike or strikes that have occurred for a particular structure. Assessing strike severity can be complicated, however, due the unpredictability of lightning strikes, the remoteness or general inaccessibility of relevant systems, and other factors.